There are many electrical and electronic devices in the modern household some of which can become dangerous if the user, for example, forgets to turn off one of the devices, such as an iron, or forgets to close the refrigerator door. There is a need for a reliable and effective way to monitor and assist individuals who are prone to forget to turn off such devices or otherwise cannot handle the devices in a safe manner.